


Something Happened

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Je voulais écrire un petit OS tout fluffy sur Vincent et Robin et c'est ce qui en est sorti. J'espère que ça vous plaira !





	Something Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

 

 

**«On naît, on meurt et puis c'est tout. Et s'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux, c'est mieux.»**

 

 

Vincent regardait la salle de restaurant, privatisée pour l'occasion, une coupe de champagne à la main. L'ultime représentation de S'il se passe quelque chose avait pris fin quelques heures plus tôt. Ce spectacle était six ans de sa vie. Six ans de joie, de larmes, de rire, de peur, de nervosité, de rebondissement dans sa vie, d'opportunités professionnels, de rencontres aussi. Ce spectacle et tout ce qu'il avait engendré -festivals d'humour, radio, télé- avait changé sa vie. Sa notoriété aussi. Elle avait décuplé quand il avait choisi de suivre Laurent Bon et Yann Barthès sur TMC.

 

Depuis cette première chronique en Septembre 2016, il avait fait salle comble dans toutes les villes où il était allé jouer. Les gens l'arrêtaient dans la rue pour discuter un peu et faire des photos. Les réseaux sociaux criaient quand il n'apparaissait pas pendant une semaine dans l'émission. Il avait du mal à y croire. Lui qui avait été privé d'amour au commencement de sa vie en recevait désormais de toute part. Il était même devenu une idole pour certains.

 

Ils étaient tous venus l'applaudir une dernière fois. Ses amis d'enfance, ses parents, ses collègues -et amis- de Bangumi et de Ruq Spectacles. Ses idoles aussi, Muriel Robin, Laurence Boccolini, François Rollin. Tous étaient venus pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

 

«Bah alors, on rêvasse au lieu de faire la fête ? Je t'ai connu plus sauvage.»

 

Une voix familière tira Vincent hors de ses songes et quand il tourna la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage amusé de son patron -et ami-, Yann. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Un sourire étira ses lèvres faisant miroir à celui se trouvant sur le visage de son aîné.

 

«Ça fait bizarre hein ? De voir quelque chose qu'on a construit s'arrêter ?

\- Je pensais que je serais heureux, fier -et c'est le cas- mais j'avais pas prévu de me sentir aussi... Bizarre.

\- Ça m'a fait la même chose quand Le Petit Journal s'est arrêté. C'était émouvant, excitant mais étrange aussi. C'est 12 ans de ma vie qui s'arrêtait.

\- C'est bête mais je suis déjà nostalgique. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce spectacle, je pensais pas qu'il changerait à ce point ma vie. Autant professionnellement que personnellement.»

 

Le regard du comédien dériva sur un jeune homme blond qui riait au éclats avec ses parents, ce que le présentateur ne loupa pas.

 

«Je comprends. Bien plus que tu peux le croire.

\- Ah ? Martin aussi t'a couru après sous la pluie pour t'embrasser ?»

 

Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la mine surprise de Yann.

 

«Personne n'est dupe, tu sais. Puis la discrétion et vous, ça fait deux.

\- C'était pas sous la pluie.» finit par glisser le présentateur, un petit rire accompagnant sa phrase.

 

C'est vrai que lui et Martin n'avaient jamais été très discrets, surtout au bureau. Le comédien souleva un sourcil, intéressé. Yann finit par lui raconté, sûrement aidé par l'alcool présent dans ses veines.

 

«C'était dans mon bureau. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit quand il était sur le front avec Boko Haram. J'étais tellement soulagé que je l'ai embrassé à son retour. Quand je me suis rendus compte de ce que j'avais fait, je me suis excusé tout de suite et il a rigolé. Il m'as dit que lui s'excuserait pas et il m'a embrassé.»

 

Vincent regardait son ami, un petit sourire au lèvres. L'amour et la complicité de Yann et Martin étaient évidentes, ils étaient fusionnels. C'était beau à voir. Le comédien se sentit privilégié d'avoir entendu ce récit. Il savait que son patron n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie alors ça le touchait que Yann lui fasse assez confiance pour se confier à lui.

 

«Sous la pluie, c'est un peu cliché non ?

\- On s'était pas disputés ou quoi. On venait juste de se dire au revoir après une soirée et comme il pleuvait, je courrais jusqu'à ma voiture. Il m'a rattrapé et il m'a embrassé juste devant la Twingo violette de ma mère. On est tout les deux tombés malade après mais je le regrette pas.

\- C'est mignon., finit par lâcher le présentateur. Vous êtes mignons. Pas autant que Martin et moi mais quand même.»

 

La phrase de Yann arracha un rire franc au comédien, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son ami était tellement à l'aise autour de lui qu'il s'autorisait à blaguer à propos de sa relation. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence confortable avant que Martin fasse discrètement signe à son compagnon de le rejoindre sur la piste. La plupart des invités avaient déjà bien profiter de l'alcool à disposition et puis, même sans, ils ne diraient rien. Si Vincent leur faisait confiance, Yann et Martin le pouvait aussi. Après avoir fini son verre, le comédien finit par rejoindre le petit groupe que formait ses co-auteures et meilleures amies -Juliette, Anaïs et Mélanie- et Robin.

 

«Ça va, chéri ? T'es pas trop triste ?, demanda doucement Juliette.

\- Non, ça va par contre je suis crevé., répondit-il avant d'étouffer un bâillement avec son poing.

\- On va y aller alors., lui murmura Robin avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.»

 

Vincent hocha lentement la tête et après avoir remercié et salué tout les invités, ils rentrèrent chez eux. C'est une petite boule de poils marrons qui les accueillit, se frottant contre leurs jambes en ronronnant. Une fois qu'ils fûrent sûr que le chaton était dans son panier et ne les suivait pas, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et se mirent rapidement en pyjama avant de se glisser dans les draps frais. Vincent vint immédiatement se presser contre son compagnon, calant sa tête sous son menton et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

 

«Mon cœur, réveille toi., murmura Robin en passant tendrement sa main dans les boucles frisé du comédien. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.»

 

Vincent mit quelques minutes avant d'émerger et de réaliser que les fortes odeurs de café et croissants qu'il sentait venait du plateau que son compagnon avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa doucement le jeune homme pour le remercier. Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, parlant avec enthousiasme de la semaine de vacances en Espagne qui les attendait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vincent était allongé sur un transat, profitant du soleil chaud de Grenade. Il venait tout juste de réaliser que la prochaine fois qu'il retrouverait les planches de ces théâtres de ville qu'il aimait et chérissait tant, ce ne serait plus pour jouer son spectacle. Il avait l'impression que les six dernières années étaient passer en un clin d'œil. Tant de choses lui était arrivé pendant ces 72 mois. Il se rappelait d'énormément de choses mais le souvenir qui ressortait le plus était sa rencontre avec l'homme qui partageait désormais sa vie.

 

Le jeune comédien était venu assister à son spectacle quelques mois après son lancement et était resté pour féliciter Vincent à la fin. L'alchimie avait été immédiate, ils étaient devenus amis très rapidement avant que les sentiments amoureux ne viennent s'ajouter. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient battus contre eux, acceptant ce changement avec joie. Après avoir vécu tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre pendant près de 3 ans, ils avaient officiellement emménager ensemble il y 2 ans. Leur petite famille s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée de Michoko un an plus tard. Ils étaient réellement heureux.

 

«Ça va mon cœur ?, demanda la douce voix de Robin, le tirant hors de ses songes.

\- Hummm... Je pensais juste à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé grâce au spectacle, c'est dingue.

\- Tu peux dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose., répondit le plus jeune en riant.

\- T'es con., répondit le comédien, amusé.»

 

Robin vint capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Là, sur leurs transats et sous la chaleur du soleil espagnol, il se dit que c'était le bon moment même si le petit écrin feutré était resté dans sa valise.

 

«Épouse-moi., murmura t-il contre les lèvres de l'aîné.»

 

Vincent se recula, les yeux écarquillés. Venait-il de rêver ou son amoureux venait réellement de le demander en mariage ?

 

«Que... Quoi ?

\- Je veux qu'on se marie. Je veux pouvoir faire parti de ces couples un peu niais qui dégoulinent d'amour et ont les yeux qui brillent quand ils disent qu'ils sont mariés. Je veux sentir le poids permanent d'un anneau sur mon annulaire gauche. J'ai laissé la bague dans la valise mais je peux plus attendre. Alors, Vincent Dedienne, accepteriez-vous de devenir mon mari ?»

 

Les yeux embués de larmes, le comédien scella précipitamment leurs lèvres. Il murmura un "oui" contre la bouche de son désormais fiancé avant que le baiser ne devienne beaucoup plus torride. La tension augmenta rapidement et ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de ne faire plus qu'un, célébrant de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit le changement dans leur relation.

 

Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, blotti contre son amour qui dormait paisiblement, Vincent regardait la faible lumière émanant de l'extérieur reflété sur la bague qui ornait désormais son doigt. Il finit par fermer les yeux, le sourire au lèvres en pensant que Robin avait raison.

 

 

**Il s'est passé quelque chose.**


End file.
